Kuwagamon
Neo Saiba Keith Tamer Genji Demon Hacker Arata Sanada |n1=(Sr:) Маказицаромон Makazicaromon n dub (translated as Scissormon) |g1=Kuwagamon-species |s1=Kuwagamon X }} Kuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon. It is armed with gigantic pincers on its head. Like Kabuterimon, it has combat abilities that far exceed those of similar species that inhabit File Island. It is protected by its tenacious power and sturdy shell, and in particular, as the power of its pincers is super-powerful, once it clamps an enemy, it will squeeze until the opponent's life is extinguished. There is a perfect rivalry between it and the Vaccine-attribute Kabuterimon, and there is only "Conflict" between them. Attacks *'Scissor Hands'This attack is named "Scissor Claw" on , , Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Scissor Arms): Clamps the opponent with its pincers, easily cutting hard substances to pieces. *'Power Guillotine' *'Trapping Scissors' (Trap Scissors) *'Shadow Slash': Slashes with lightning speed. *'Crunch Arm' Design Kuwagamon's design is derived from the . It is a bipedal Digimon with four arms. Its head is eyeless with black markings and a pair of long . It has a pair of large wing and a pair of on its upper back. It is red in coloration with black muscle in the torso, arms, and legs. Etymologies ;Kuwagamon (クワガーモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' |鋸鍬形|Nokogiri-Kuwagata}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure The encounter a Kuwagamon on their first day in the . Their Digimon digivolve from their In-Training forms to their Rookie forms to fight him. When he breaks the cliff ledge, they fall into the river, landing on 's "Marching Fishes" attack, and the ground that Kuwagamon is on breaks and falls into the river. He survives, however and shows up on the Server Continent when he emerges from the desert sands and attacks Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and until he is brought down by 's attack, presumably destroying him. In the Japanese Version, the Folder Kuwagamon is a different individual than the Kuwagamon from File Island. After the defeat of another Kuwagamon appears in the Real World and destroys an airplane. attacks it, but his "Electro Shocker" passes through without harm. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer After Ryo Akiyama arrives in the , he and are attacked by a Kuwagamon. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Kuwagamon are under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spirals and join the DarkTyrannomon in attacking a group of Tuskmon. One attacks Cody Hida and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, and fights that one. A Kuwagamon is also in the forest where passes by, cowering in a tree. Another one crashes Yamato "Matt" Ishida's concert. When Digimon start to appear in the Real World, a Kuwagamon is in New York. Multiple Kuwagamon show up during the final battle against . Digimon Adventure tri. A Kuwagamon is one of the first Digimon shown to be Infected. It attacks Taichi "Tai" Kamiya after he chased it around the city. Tai then gets defended by , who appeared out of nowhere and then digivolves to . The infection makes the Kuwagamon more powerful than normal, which leads to the Kuwagamon defeating Greymon. Two more infected Kuwagamon join the battle through a distortion, as do the other DigiDestined. is also defeated by one of the Kuwagamon, though , , , and team up to kill two of them. then opens up a distortion, and kills the final Kuwagamon seconds before it was about to kill Garurumon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Taichi and Zeromaru fight a Kuwagamon trained by Leo. It is too fast for Zeromaru until he manages to hold it in place long enough to launch a finishing blow. Another Kuwagamon is among the fallen Digimon killed by Neo. Another Kuwagamon loyal to is destroyed by an Airdramon during the invasion upon Holy Angel Castle. Digimon Next A Kuwagamon appears in the Real World and fights until both disappear with no trace. Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers Digimon World A Kuwagamon joins the city once it hears that Mameo trains at an arena, and upgrades the Green Gym slightly. Kuwagamon can be obtained by digivolving a Kunemon or Palmon and can further digivolve into Piximon and HerculesKabuterimon. Wild Kuwagamon are seen living in Beetle Land, along with its rival Kabuterimon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon World 2 Kuwagamon digivolves from Kunemon, and can digivolve into Okuwamon. He also appears as boss with Gesomon and Octomon Digimon World 3 Kuwagamon is the first Digimon Akira fights as Tamer Genji challenges the boy the moment he exit the Asuka Center. It can later be found in Asuka's East Sector, within the Wire Forest areas. Its cyan variant can later be found in the same place once Akira has beaten the Suzaku Leader. In the PAL version of the game, Kuwagamon can be found in Amaterasu's Central Park, once Galacticmon has been beaten. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Kuwagamon digivolves from Goblimon, Tentomon, Hagurumon, and Wormmon, and can digivolve to Okuwamon, Piximon, and Zudomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Kuwagamon is found in Power Plant #2 and asks the to bring it Royal Digijelly. After the Hero finds the Digijelly in the Forest Path and gives it to Kuwagamon, it joins the City. Kuwagamon joins the Training Hall and hangs out there in the evenings. Kuwagamon will give the hero a Sakura Raddish every day if spoken to. Kuwagamon is a Nature Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Wormmon, Hagurumon, and Shamanmon and can digivolve into Okuwamon, WarGrowlmon (Orange), and Mamemon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Kuwagamon card is #090 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 900 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Scissor Claw": inflicts 530 damage. * "Power Guillotine": inflicts 400 damage. * "Trapping Scissors": inflicts 0 damage, and counters opponent's attack. It has no support effect. Digimon World DS Kuwagamon digivolves from Tentomon, and can digivolve into Okuwamon. Kuwagamon also appears in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kuwagamon is #101, and is an Champion-level, Attacker-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 160 HP, 182 MP, 110 Attack, 72 Defense, 71 Spirit, 82 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and EX Damage2 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Kuwagamon digivolves from Dokunemon and can digivolve to Okuwamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kuwagamon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 380 Insect-Plant experience. Kuwagamon can DNA Digivolve from Tentomon and Kokuwamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 16, with 500 Insect-Plant experience and 125 Attack. Kuwagamon can DNA digivolve to Giromon with Kougamon. Kuwagamon can be hatched from the Insect DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kuwagamon is #077, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder and Dark elements and a weakness to the Fire and Holy elements. It possesses the Death Guard and High Critical traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Okuwamon. Kuwagamon digivolves from Kokuwamon and can digivolve into Okuwamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Kuwagamon, your Digimon must be at least level 16 with 85 Attack. It can be hatched from the Bug Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Kuwagamon DigiFuses to Phantomon with Bakemon, or to Kimeramon with Devimon, Kabuterimon, Greymon, and Garurumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Kuwagamon is a Plant Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Tentomon, Palmon, and Wormmon and can digivolve to Okuwamon, CannonBeemon, and Cherrymon. Its special attack is Scissor Claw and its support skill is Nature Spirits which increases damage from Plant attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Kuwagamon is #093 a Plant Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Tentomon, Palmon, and Wormmon and can digivolve to Okuwamon, CannonBeemon, and Cherrymon. Its special attack is Scissor Claw and its support skill is Nature Spirits which increases damage from Plant attacks by 15%. Ponkotsu Quest x Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Digimon World Championship Kuwagamon digivolves from Tentomon and Mushroomon and can digivolve to Okuwamon and Cherrymon. Digimon Heroes! Kuwagamon digivolves from Kokuwamon and can digivolve to Oukuwamon. Digimon Masters Kuwagamon is an enemy Digimon found in Silver Lake, Infinite Mountain Dungeon, and Server Continent Desert. Digimon Soul Chaser Kuwagamon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to Okuwamon. Digimon Links Kuwagamon digivolves from Tentomon, Palmon, and Wormmon and can digivolve to Okuwamon, CannonBeemon, Cherrymon, and Kimeramon. Digimon ReArise Kuwagamon digivolves from Wormmon and can digivolve to Okuwamon. Notes and references